


The avengers find out the "hard" way

by Lucky1443



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And I also love fics where avengers react to things, I love secret relationship frostiron, M/M, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, Someone hacks into the camera, supportive Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky1443/pseuds/Lucky1443
Summary: A enemy has been infiltrating the cameras at stark tower since the chitauri invasion, after being caught by the avengers they decide to get back at the main one who caught them, Tony Stark.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just really bored and there aren't enough secret relationship frostiron, the bolded italics are the video
> 
> The avengers are owned by marvel  
> Marnie is mine

  "So, are you ready to give up?"  Tony asked aiming his repulsor, at the masked hooded villain whom had been setting off large bombs all around New York,  "I could go like this all day, iron dick."  The villain spat at him, they're voice having a deep robotic tone from a voice changer hidden on her throat, the villain stood up attempting to fight the man dressed in full body Armour,  "You aren't that smart, are you?"  And that's how that fight ended, Tony had just knocked the villain hard enough in the head an they went down like a sack of potato's,  "Hey cap, I got them they're K.O'ed."  Tony said into his ear piece, Tony, held the Villain bridal style as he walked onto the quinjet,  "We might need them to be watched by medical, I hit them pretty hard in the head."  "You've got to be more careful, Stark."  Steve said taking the villain in his arms,  "You got the bomber yet?"  Fury said over the avengers who were loading in, Bruce standing behind him as this villain wasn't a code green, hell they barely made they're attacks code avenger worthy,  "Yes, Fury where should I put them?"  Steve asked,  "Into the containment unit, unmask them first so we can put it in evidence."  Fury dismissively replied, Steve took the mask off and his eyes widened,  "They look like they're just a kid....and they're a girl."  Steve said shocked as Tony attempted to look over his shoulder,  "Huh what da ya know."

 

  "Welcome avengers, here we have Marnie Cross."  Fury said switching the projected image to a picture of the villain they just caught the avengers were gathered in a conference room,  the villain looked like shit, beat to a pulp from her encounters with the avengers, they looked young almost child like, with short raggedy blonde hair, and dark blue eyes, a snarky smirk on her face, a large burn on the entire right side of her face, here eyebrows nonexistent,  "Nineteen years old, homeless sleeps at a shelter for abused children even though she herself isn't, parents died in a gas explosion when she was sixteen leaving her a orphan, disappeared off the grid hasn't been seen since, till now."  Fury said flipping the slide to show a nice little country side house, than the remnants of the house after the explosion,  "her parents dying in a explosion could be why she sets bombs and blow things up."  Natasha said resting her elbow on the table as she read, Marnie's file.

 

  The projector screen started to glitch, emitting a ear piercing sound,  "What the hell!"  Fury said loudly he grabbed his ear piece and ran out of the room, the door locked behind him and the room went dark, all the lights in the hellicarrier shutting down,  "Hello avengers."  A glitched voice said over the rooms intercom, a video starting to play over the projector, Steve, Thor, and Bruce rushed over to the door attempting to rip it open, knowing who's voice that was, it was Marnie, the video was of Marnie in her cell, they could see two dead guards just behind her, she wore a regular t-shirt witht he shield emblem on it her burns exposed on her face,  "Stop that now, Doctor, Captain, Thor, unless of course-"  Marnie held up a dead mans switch,  "You want to blow up, as long with all those innocent people in the hellicarrier."  Marnie said ending her sentence with a giggle, Everyone's eye's widened as Bruce, Steve, and Thor backed away from the door, Bruce sat in his chair his head in his hands trying to calm himself, Thor sat down eyes wide, clutching Mjölnir, and Steve tried calming everyone down being the good captain,  "What are you going to do?"  Steve asked,  "Oh ya know the usual, you see I've been watching you all, since the chitauri invasion, hacking into your camera's were surprisingly easy, Jarvis never noticed I was in there, he still hasn't."  Tony looked surprised,  "Your lying, no one can hack into my system."  "Oh please Stark, you aren't the only genius in the world."

 

  The sound of loud rapid typing was heard through the speakers from, Marnie's end,  "Speaking of Iron dick, because I just don't like him, and he captured me, I'm gonna reveal all his secrets."  Marnie giggled, as Tony quickly stood up,  "Don't!"  The rest of the avengers looked at him surprised,  "What could be so bad, Tony, plus your saving a lot of people."  Steve said ever the good leader  "I never said that if you guys watched this everyone would live, that ain't how I roll..."  The avengers looked at the live video surprised,  "Please honey, I want to embarrass the fuck out of him before he dies, don't act so surprised, so with out further introduction allow me to time stamp my work, two years ago one month after the chitauri invasion, begin."

 

  **_Tony, was on the screen working in his lab, his black Sabbath t-shirt stained with grease, as he worked on something the camera couldn't see._**

"What are you working on?"  Clint asked,  "I can't remember, I think it has something to do with the iron man suit."

  **_Green sparks started to spark up behind, Tony._**

  Tony's eye's widened,  'Oh that secret....Shit.'  He thought,  "Whats happening behind you, Tony?"  Natasha asked making a few people jump because she had been virtually silent,  "I don't no."  Tony lied, he was gonna kill Marnie when this was over.

  **_Tony, either didn't notice, or didn't care._**

"Son of Stark, that looks like, Loki's magic."  Thor said loudly surprising everyone.

  **_The sparks started to swirl slow, than fast, till the speed of the sparks swirling in a circle opened a worm hole looking thing right behind, Tony, and a leg stepped out, than a entire body, Loki was revealed he wore a green cardigan, and brown pants, and he was bare foot, his hair was raggedy and his foot was bleeding._**

"What the hell!"  Clint yelled loudly almost falling back in his chair, all attention was turned to Tony, who attempted to sink down in his seat.

  **_Loki, looked over Tony's shoulder his head tilted slightly,  "You midgardian's or so interesting sometimes."  Tony, jumped swinging his elbow back into Loki's stomach, Loki doubled over a bit holding his stomach._**

Clint snorted,  "Serves him right....wait you didn't report him?"  Clint said turning angry, Tony sunk deeper into his seat,  "Friends, I think the reason, Anthony didn't report him was because Loki looks...mortal, Tony was able to injure him without hurting himself."

  **_"Jarvis, cod-"  Loki shot up and covered Tony's mouth with his other hand he flicked his wrist green sparks appearing in his hand,  "Shut up mortal, I'm not going to harm you."_**

 

**_A second passed and Loki ripped his hand away holding hit and looking at it,  "You licked me!"  "Shouldn't have put your hand on my mouth."   "Than you shouldn't have tried calling anyone."  "Yeah that totally doesn't sound like you are going to kill me at all."  Tony finished sarcastically._ **

"I never noticed till now but, Anthony reminded me of, Loki."  Stunned attention was turned to Thor.

  ** _"Well I'm sorry I prefer to stay free, than rot in Asgardian prison."  "Speaking of Asgardian prison, why are you here?"  "I was bored, and I would like that drink you owe me."  Loki said walking over and sitting on a couch in the corner of the room, Tony chuckled,  "How do you like your alcohol, Rudolf?"_**

"Your gonna fuckin' serve him aren't you."  Clint said,  "Stark, I thought you were better than that."  Steve said shaking his head in disappointment.

  ** _"I don't understand, who's Rudolf? I'm Loki, And I prefer mead"  Loki said confused cocking a eyebrow, Tony chuckled and walked over to his bar station taking some scotch,  "Well I don't have mead, so lets have some scotch."  He said grabbing to glasses and walking over to Loki, sitting next to him on the couch, he poured himself some, and Loki some,  "Drink up, reindeer games."_**

 

  The video cut off, leaving stunned avengers, Tony sinked down into his seat covering his face,  "I hope you all liked that video, there is so, so much more."  Marnie said, sitting on the screen now,  "I'm giving you all a few minutes to wallow in disappointment, and embarrassment,  "So Stark...What was that?"  Clint asked crossing his arms,  "Well I guess the cats outa the bag, Loki came to me and were like acquaintances."  Tony said the half truth Loki and him were a bit more than friends and he hoped, Marnie didn't know that,  "Play times over avengers, prepare yourself for disappointment."  Marnie said interrupting Thor who was just about to open his mouth.

 

  **_Tony, in his iron man suit landed on his landing pad his Armour being pulled off bit by bit as he walked, the camera switched to the living room where Loki was sitting drinking what they could only assume was wine,  "Loki, what the hell are you doing here?  The avengers aren't appose to know your out and about."  Tony said with a sigh walking over to his tabletop bar and grabbing a bottle of Jack Daniels,  "The avengers aren't here, are they?"  Loki said sarcastically swishing his wine, he wore a fitting black suit with green tie, he looked better taken care of his hair spiked up in the back, and combed back,  "Oh shut up, lokes."  Tony said sitting down next to him and popping the cap on the Jack Daniel's bottle and pouring himself a drink in a shot glass lying on the coffee table._**

"You gave a villain access to the tower?"  Natasha said eyeing Stark with hidden anger. 

 

  **_They drank in silence for a few moments Loki let out a breath through his nose,  "Why are the avengers not here?"  Loki asked,  "Cause I fucked up, like I always do."_**

 

The avengers were confused for only a moment, Tony had did something though they couldn't remember what, so they decided to leave the tower for twenty-four hours.

 

  **_"Sounds like you need better team mates."  Loki said leaning back into the couch as he took a sip of his wine,  "They're good people that just need someone that isn't me."  Tony replied pouring himself more alcohol,  "But your smart, you give them good living quarters, they should treat you with more respect."  Loki said Tony chuckled placing his hand over his arc reactor,  "Oh you really think so."  Tony said sarcastically chuckling a bit, Loki mumbled something under his breath,  "What'd you say?"_**

 

"Probably something about killing you in your sleep."  Clint said.

 

  _**"You're narcissistic."  Loki said, Tony giggled,  "No, you didn't."  Loki mumbled something else,  "What?"  Tony said cupping his ear and leaning closer to Loki who mumbled a bit louder,  "What?"  "Andyourcute."  "Sorry, reindeer games can't hear you."  "And your cute, you narcissistic ass!"  Loki yelled before teleporting away dropping his wine all over the couch,  "Dammit, Lokes the couch is white."**_

 

The avengers sat there stunned as the video ended,  "Son of Stark, are you going to become my new brother in law!"  Thor said happily standing up and pulling, Tony in a bear hug,  "Thor, Thor buddy human, humans need air."  Thor set Tony down,  "Sorry friend."  "Stark, don't tell me you and Loki banged..."  Clint said crossing his arms harder,  "Pfft no."  Tony said looking in the other direction,  "Oh my gosh, Stark I thought better of you."  Steve said pinching the bridge of his nose,  "Ooooh conflict."  Marnie said making some people jump as they had forgotten all about her,  "Well get ready for m-"  "Put your hands up!"  Marnie jumped behind her they could see shield agents behind her with guns pointed at her, the avengers sighed in relief, Marnie smirked and turned around, from what they could see she was holding open one hand to show her dead mans switch,  "I want safe passage out, or everyone dies."  She said, they could almost hear the smirk on her face, Nick Fury stepped foreword as he did the room, the avengers were in lights turned on, and their door unlocked,  "Avengers assemble."  Maria hill said over the rooms loud speaker.

 

  The avengers ran out of the room to assemble, and to the armory to prepare.

 

  "Avengers, to loading dock Marnie is there."  So the avengers did, Natasha hid behind a box with her gun, Clint and Steve took one of the Quinjets, Steve manning it, as Clint sat near the door with his crossbow watching her from a distance, and Iron man on the front lines.

 

  Marnie, was near the edge backing up a bit in what they could tell was masked fear,  "What no plane? I thought I asked for safe passage out."  Marnie said sarcastically,  "Your at the end of the line, Marnie literally."  Fury said standing behind Tony in his suit, Marnie smirked and rolled her eyes,  "Tootles babe."  Marnie spread her arms and fell backwards off the hellicarrier,  "Subject down, Stark go get them, Hawkeye, Captian pick up Widow and watch from a safe distance pick her up when Stark apprehends her, move, move, move!"  Nick ordered into his ear piece as Tony took off the hellicarrier, down to get Marnie.

 

  Marnie was falling backwards into the sky with her eyes closed, holding onto the switch with a death grip, Tony grabbed onto her fast holding her head as to not give her whiplash, her eyes burst open immediately,  "Let go!"  She yelled kicking and squirming in Tony arms try futilely to break free of his grasp,  "Sorry can't."  Tony replied, grabbing onto Marnie's switch and ripping it out of her hands, putting pressure on the button so not to blow up the hellicarrier,  "Let me go!"  Marnie yelled fighting against Tony as he changed direction to zoom towards the idling quinjet, he unloaded and struggling Marnie into the door, who was grabbed in a death grip by Thor,  "So how'd you plant bombs on the Hellicarrier?"  Steve questioned as Marnie giggled,  "Let go of the button."  Steve looked over at the switch Tony was holding,  "The hellicarrer has been evacuated."  Fury said over the ear piece, Tony let go of the button and held on......Nothing happened Marnie was giggling loudly now, before turning into full blown psychotic laughter.

 

  "Gotcha."

**Author's Note:**

> the reason it cut so abruptly was because I lost ideas, I hoped you all liked it :3 Marnie was my fav to write


End file.
